


Centuries Old Question

by SelinDKC



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelinDKC/pseuds/SelinDKC
Summary: It was known for aeons that sadness, heartbreak and problems, in general, resulted in great art and a creative flow. Noone has really asked why. Until now.





	Centuries Old Question

Thomas had always felt anxious while creating something new. He would always question what if he makes mistakes, what if no one likes what he does, what if they judge him and what if and what if and what if… Feeling bad or being anxious has never stopped his creativity flow. Never encouraged it neither. Until past few weeks. 

He started to realise, he was even more anxious while creating something new. But instead of a panic that suffocates him, it was now making him even more careful and improving his end result. He also started to realise if he was feeling bad, thus Anxiety was working harder and was the strong emotion in his mind, his creativity peaked as well. It was always told, if someone has a perfect mental state they cannot give us masterpieces, but it had never been like that for Thomas. And he couldn’t understand why that changed now. 

Logan has seemed to notice this change as well. He decided to watch Prince and Anxiety since their emotions were the ones which seemed to connect. It was something usual, really. Thomas making a video and both Virgil and Roman working as hard as they can. There wasn’t many insults and such off-screen. After years of working together, they had learned how to get along pretty well one could even say. But the glances weren’t something usual. The whispers shared while no one's looking. The innocent pink of Sakura trees scattered across the cheeks. The small smiles blooming on Virgil’s face. Logan brushed it off at first, nothing could happen between them, right? 

Now being suspicious he began to watch them closely. It was not normal. The brush of their fingers while getting something at the kitchen was not normal. The increasing number of Disney marathons in Roman’s room that no one was invited but Virgil was not normal. Logan had to be the reasonable one. He couldn’t ignore the obvious. He couldn’t not see the way two traits looked at each other. He couldn’t not see Roman in black hoodies some mornings. He especially couldn’t not see the midnight kiss stolen at the back of the mind, where no one but Logan could see. 

It was inevitable. Roman knew it. Virgil knew it. They weren’t even hiding it that much. But they did not expect it to be so quick either. Thomas was doing another Sanders Sides video and had mentioned how his mental state and creativity have been going hand in hand for the last couple weeks. He turned to Roman and asked, “What is going on between you two?” Before Roman could say a word Logan started talking, “Well, Thomas, I also have realised something rather odd happening between them. So, I was watching them for a while trying to figure out what is going on. I have seen the very obvious signs of a love affair such as-” Logan was interrupted by a screech from Patton. Thomas told Logan to keep going with surprise visible in his voice. “Well, as I was saying, I suspect a relationship between Prince and Anxiety. I have seen the way you two look at each other and all the smiles you share. I may not be the best with emotions and even I can see the love in everything you two do.” The silence that fell to the room was only disturbed by Patton’s quiet sniffles. “I’m so happy and proud,” he whispered. Thomas looked at the two and said, “Wait wait wait, why aren’t you guys saying anything?” “Well I was planning a more dramatic way to tell but yeah,” Roman said looking at Anxiety and smiling softly. “Yeah…” Anxiety said raising his head to look at the people surrounding them. Patton was full-on sobbing at this point as he ran and hugged both of the traits. Thomas looked at them still shocked at said “Wow… guys… I’m really happy for you! But… isn’t it like me… dating… me?” They all froze and seemed horrified for a moment. “Oh my goodness gracious, no!” Roman yelled as everyone started laughing, including Anxiety. “I think today has been a lot of sharing, thanks to Logan, can I now leave?” Virgil said with his signature unimpressed voice. They all agreed to call it a day and return to Thomas’ mind. “Mind joining me tonight, sir?” Roman asked as he bowed down and reached out. Anxiety took his hand, softly chuckling, and let him lead them to the room he finds heaven in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So, I finally wrote another fic! I apologise for all mistakes, English is not my native language and I'm new to the fandom. If you liked it please leave kudos/comments! Love y'all!


End file.
